Teach Me How To Love
by DevilishDesire
Summary: Their relationship is breaking down and crumbling before their eyes. But Wen won't give up that easily. A oneshot songfic dedicated to Lemonade Mouth couple CharlieXWen. Boy Love! Don't like, Don't read! R&R


**Musiq Soulchild- Teach Me**

-Wen's POV-

"Give it a rest Wen!" Charlie yelled at me, throwing one of his books at me. He was frustrated. This whole week has been a challenge for the both of us. Fight after fight after fight, it was never ending. I was trying so hard to understand him and yet I felt the harder I tried the more I pushed him away.

Dodging the book, I yelled back. "Give it rest? I'm trying my best to keep this relationship from drowning!"

"No! YOU caused this relationship to drown!" he blamed me as he shoved me and poked me, hard, in the chest. "You act like this stuck-up asshole and I'm sick and tried of it!"

I grabbed his hands and shook him causing him to cry in pain. "THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed, desperate to know. I stopped shaking him when I saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I just want . . . this to work out." Charlie whispered before tearing away from me and sprinting out into the rain.

As I chased after him, I tripped over and landed on the pavement. I called his name but he didn't stop for me. "Charlie! CHARLIE!"

**I was told the true definition of a man was to never cry**

**Work till you tired (yeah) got to provide (yeah)**

**Always be the rock for my fame, protect them by all means**

**(And give you the things that you need, baby)**

**Our relationship is (suffering) trying to give you (what I never had)**

**You say I don't know to love you baby**

**Well I say show me the way**

**I keep my feelings (deep inside I)**

**Shadow them (with my pride eye)**

**I'm trying desperately baby just work with me**

_I'm sorry Charlie but I'm trying so hard to understand. Please believe me. You are the best thing that has happened to me so far and I don't want to lose you. I don't think I can live with out you now. Please teach me how to love the way you want me to. Show me where to start please! How can I make things better? I'm begging you Charlie. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you._

As the rain dripped against my skin, I stood up. "CHARLIE!" I yelled for him, as I sprinted in the direction he was headed. It was pouring rain and he was long gone but I wasn't going to lose him. Not now not ever.

I checked everywhere possible. I even called our friends to make sure if they hadn't seen him and to contact me if they do. _Charlie where did you go?_

**Teach me how to love**

**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**

**Teach me how to love**

**How I can get my emotions involved**

**Teach me, show me how to love**

**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm lost**

**Teach me how to love**

**How I can get my emotions involved**

**Teach me, how to love**

_Where are you Charlie?_ I screamed in my mind as I glanced around myself thinking where Charlie might have been. He could be anywhere but then one place popped into my head. It was a special place.

I, instantly, sprinted in that direction praying to God to let Charlie be there. It was my last string of hope.

-At the park-

"Charlie! Charlie!" I called over and over again as I ran and l glanced around looking for him. It was getting dark. If I didn't find him now and something happened to him I'd end up killing myself. As I ran around the track I spotted a bench up ahead. Then I realized someone was sitting there, drenched from the rain.

As I inched closer to the person, still at a distance, I called out his name. "Charlie."

The person's headed popped up and looked at me. _Charlie_ looked at me. "Go away. You ruined everything."

I ignored his request and walked up to him. I bent down to his level and cupped his face, looking into his light brown eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked in a whisper.

**I was always taught to be strong**

**Never let them think you care at all**

**Let know one get close to me**

**Before (you and me) **

**I den' shared things with you girl about my past**

**That I'd never tell to anyone else (no)**

**Just keep it to myself, (yes)**

**Now I know I lack affection and expressing my feelings**

**It took me a minute to come and admit this but**

**See I'm really try'na (change now)**

**Wanna love you better, (show me how)**

**I'm tryin desperately baby hey**

"Go away Wen. It's over so you don't have to fight with me anymore." Charlie said, the drips of rain blending in with his tears.

"No no it's not." I said. "I want to make this relationship work just as much as you do. So don't you dare give up on me. Tell me how I can fix this. Please Charlie."

Charlie shook his head, slowly. "That's the problem. You think you can fix everything if I tell you. A relationship doesn't work that why! You can't fix this."

"Then help me Charlie." I begged, pushing back some hair behind his ears and caressing his cheeks. "I know I can't do it alone. If we both put forth enough effort this can definately work out. I promise."

"No Wen no more promises. I just can't do—" Charlie said, but was cut off by my lips as we kissed passionately.

When I pulled out, Charlie's eyes were shining with tears. He pulled out from between my hands and started to walk away again but this time I grabbed him by the wrist and spun him back into my arms. "I'm not letting you go no matter how much you try to break away." I said, letting our foreheads touch. Charlie stared at me for the longest time but finally gave in when he pressed our lips together while hooking his arms around my neck. We made-out in the rain for what felt like hours to me.

**Teach me how to love**

**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**

**Teach me how to love**

**How I can get my emotions involved**

**Teach me, show me how to love**

**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**

**Teach me how to love**

**How I can get my emotions involved**

**Teach me, how love**

-Wen's Room-

"Mmm." Charlie hummed into the kiss as I rolled on top of him and I nibbled on his bottom lip. I then began to pepper kisses down his neck as I unbuttoned his shirt. Charlie planted a kiss on my forehead just before tangling one of his hands in my hair while biting the other to keep him from moaning as he arched his back a bit.

"Don't worry my Dad isn't home." I whispered, opening his shirt. I took one nipple into my mouth, sucking on it and letting my tongue swirl around it while tending to the other one by pinching it and rubbing its tip with my finger.

Charlie let out a small gasp and arched his back, grinding into me a bit. I groaned as he hit that certain area dead on. I then switched over to the other nipple, sucking and biting on it while one of my hands slide down his abdomen.

"Oh my god." Charlie let the moan escape his mouth. He began to tighten his grip around a patch of my hair as my hand began to undo his belt buckle and mine as well. Pulling away from his chest, I kissed his cheek to get him to look at me.

When our eyes met, I asked him, "Are . . . you okay with this?"

He gave me a slight nod as he took in a deep breath. We ended up in a intense lip-lock for a few minutes before I pulled away. "I'll be gentle."

**Ain't nobody ever took the time to try to teach me what (love was but you)**

**And I ain't never trust anyone enough to let em tell me (what to do)**

**Teach me how to show it and show me how to love you baby**

**(Teach me please just show me yeah)**

**Cause I'm (willing)**

**To let (go) of my (fears) girl I'm (serious)**

**About (all that I've said)**

**Girl I (wanna love you) with (all my heart)**

**Baby show me where to start**

"Uh uh uh uh uh." I thrusted into to my lover, picking up as the pace with each passing second and listening to Charlie's sound effects. I knew I hit his prostate when he gasped and begged for more, digging his nails into my back.

"Faster! Oh god!" he cried out throwing his head back. I buried my head in his shoulder and gripped his hips as I forced myself in and out with as hard and quick as I could. Charlie then hooked his legs around my waist and grabbed hold of the headboard. "Oh Wen!"

Hearing my name from his mouth sent me over the edge. I felt Charlie shuddered and curve his back before feeling this warm liquid in between our chest and with one final thrust I came inside him before collapsing. We were still for a few seconds; I was lying on top of him and the only sound that could be heard was both of us panting. I lifted my head to look into my partner's eyes, pressing my lips against his. Pulling back I whispered, "I love you."

Charlie returned the kiss and smiled. "I love you too."

I snuggled up against his neck, grinning and leaving a small peck. _I got him back _was my last thought before I drifted into a deep sleep.

**Teach me how to love**

**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**

**Teach me how to love**

**How I can get my emotions involved**

**Teach me, show me how to love**

**Show me the way to surrender my heart, girl I'm so lost**

**Teach me how to love**

**How I can get my emotions involved**

**Teach me, how love**

**-END-**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry my writing isn't the best around but I'm trying! I would like reviews! They would be very much appreciated. :] But no deep harsh criticism because sometimes I don't know if someone's just being an ass compared to someone who's actually trying to help. **

**Would you like to see more? PM me. I'm all ears! :D**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
